


Записка красными чернилами

by SuddenMe, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenMe/pseuds/SuddenMe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Малфою прислали записку.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_R_NC21





	Записка красными чернилами

**Author's Note:**

> 8 курс, все герои совершеннолетние.  
> Автор не имел цели оскорбить чье-либо творчество, любые совпадения случайны.

— Хочу, чтобы мой обжигающий стержень вошел в твое лоно неземного наслаждения… — Тео передернул плечами, вздохнул и продолжил чтение. — Хочу заполнить твои алые врата источником моих чувств… Драко, пожалуйста, можно мне прекратить? 

— Читай до конца… — Панси передала Малфою стакан с успокоительным зельем. — Ты еще до самого интересного не дошел. 

— Куда уж интересней… — Тео вернулся к письму. — Мой ледяной принц, я растоплю твой лед… — Хоть бы тавтологию убрал. — И заставлю твои чресла излиться живительным потоком… Заглотить жемчужины невинного рая в ангельском саду твоего обелиска и после спрятать его в рубиновой глубине вибрирующих уст. Жди меня в своей постели сегодня ночью. 

— А где у тебя жемчужины, Драко? — удивленно спросил Гойл. 

— Я не знаю, Грег, — дрожащим от бешенства голосом ответил Малфой. — Я не знаю, где вообще все эти странные вещи. Я только знаю, что какой-то извращенец придет меня насиловать сегодня ночью. 

— Бесстрашный извращенец, — конкретизировал Забини. — Изнасилование парня национального героя требует смелости. 

— Или глупости, — Панси взяла письмо и еще раз пробежала глазами. — Вы заметили, что последовательность действий неправильная? 

— Я в это вчитываться не хочу! — на всякий случай запротестовал Нотт. 

— И не надо, но все это выглядит так, как будто тот, кто это написал, никогда такого не делал. 

— Не писал? — нахмурился Гойл. — Людей, которые раньше никогда не писали, не должно быть много. 

— О, Грег… — Панси погладила Гойла по бритой голове. — Не думай об этом. Вообще не думай. 

Гойл нахмурился, но промолчал. 

— Думаешь, наш извращенец ни разу ни с кем не трахался? — Забини расхохотался. — Тогда, Драко, ты в реальной опасности. Вдруг он решит, что надо вставлять, скажем, в ухо.

— Очень смешно. 

— Я бы опасался, мало ли, где у тебя лоно неземного наслаждения, — поддержал Блейза Нотт. 

— А жемчужины? — снова спросил Гойл. 

— Вдруг обжигающие стержни вставляют в жемчужины, — не унимался Блейз. — С технической точки зрения, как-то же в жемчуге делают дырочку.

— Фу, Блейз, дырочка это как-то пошло звучит, — притворно возмутилась Панси. 

— А как? Отверстие? Вот придет ночью некий мужик с обелиском вместо члена и наделает в Драко лишних отверстий. 

— Да хватит, блин, ржать, гиены, — Драко сам еле сдерживал смех. 

— Поттеру ты говорить не хочешь, — отсмеявшись, протянул Забини. — Зря, конечно. Но, с другой стороны, мало ли, что он сделает. 

— Давайте просто с этим разберемся сами, — Малфой забрал у Панси письмо, сложил и сунул его в карман. — Если он придет сегодня ночью в мою комнату, то это не должно быть сложно. Его даже искать не надо. 

— Только без меня, — категорично заявила Панси. — Вдруг он эксгибиционист… Я не хочу этого видеть. 

— А как же узнать, где у мужчин жемчужины? А, Панс? — Нотт обнял девушку за талию и прижал к себе.

— Вот узнаешь и мне расскажешь. 

— А вот не расскажу, у тебя обжигающего стержня нет. 

— Да у тебя в штанах тоже не обелиск, — отчеканила Панси, и пользуясь замешательством Нотта, вывернулась из объятий. 

— Вот это сейчас обидно было, — насупился Теодор, пихая локтем ржущего Забини. 

— Ладно. Пошли на завтрак, что ли, — Малфой попытался сделать серьезное лицо. — Поттеру ни слова. 

— Мы как рыбки, — пообещал Блейз, продолжая смеяться. 

За завтраком Драко не столько ел, сколько рассматривал присутствующих в зале. Несколько раз встретился взглядом с Поттером, сидевшим за гриффиндорской столом. Он так и не привык к тому, что у восьмого курса есть свой стол. Но сейчас это было и к лучшему. Письмо, вопреки своей глупости, выбило Драко из колеи, и Гарри непременно заметил бы это, сиди он рядом. А если бы пришлось еще и показать причину плохого настроения, то Гарри умер бы на месте от испанского стыда. Поттер старательно избегал таких разговоров. Несмотря на горячий секс во всех подходящих и неподходящих уголках школы, говорить об этом человек, уничтоживший Темного Лорда, стеснялся до полной потери самообладания. Но это было лучше, чем бесконечная болтовня того же Блейза. Так и не найдя ничего подозрительного в окружающих, Драко все же успокоился — а может, дело было в зелье, которое дала ему выпить Панси. 

На первой же паре его ждала новая записка, все так же написанная красными чернилами с помощью прытко пишущего пера. «Сегодня ночью я растяну твою дырку до космических размеров своим огромным огурцом и буду нанизывать как бусы на нитку, пока ты не обкончаешься сто раз». 

Слава Мерлину и отцу, что Драко умел сохранять спокойное лицо в любой ситуации. А вот Блейз и Тео не умели, поэтому, завладев запиской, стонали от смеха где-то под столом. Драко снова огляделся. Но среди седьмого курса Слизерина, с которым у них была трансфигурация, подозреваемых не нашлось. 

Третья записка была под его тарелкой за обедом. 

«Моя змея хочет в твою норку уже очень сильно. Буду Драчить и думать о тебе».  
Особенно бесило слово «Драчить», явно образованное от его имени. Малфой испепелил записку, даже не показав друзьям. 

— Я эту суку наизнанку выверну, — холодно пообещал он взявшей его за руку Панси. 

— Может, сказать Поттеру?

— Нет. 

— Ладно. Драко, у вас же все нормально? Ну, в этом плане. 

— Да все отлично. Просто он… Гриффиндорец. 

— Оу, — Панси сделала большие глаза, но отстала. 

До конца дня записки больше не появлялись. Драко счел, что у неизвестного кончились идеи — и что это хороший знак. Поттер весь день пробыл на квиддичном поле, тренируя гриффиндорскую команду. Такая интенсивность показалась Драко странной, но, с другой стороны, может, и к лучшему. Дурацкая записка могла появиться когда угодно, в том числе и в присутствии Поттера. Поэтому Драко даже решил не обижаться на этот внезапный игнор. 

— Блейз, твоя рука на моем правом бедре, — прошептал Нотт. 

В ответ из темноты послышался смех. В пространстве небольшой спальни шепот было отлично слышно всем присутствующим. 

— Не моя, — отозвался Блейз, хихикнув. 

— А чья? 

— Чувак, я с другой стороны стою. 

В темноте раздался приглушенный вскрик и звук удара головой об стену, а потом девичье хихиканье. 

— Что, втянулись твои жемчужины в норку? — громким шепотом спросила Панси. 

— А ты что здесь делаешь? — затравленно спросил Нотт. 

— Огурцы кончились, — хихикнув, прошептала в ответ Панси. — Да разве могу я такое пропустить. 

— Привет, Панси, — обрадовался Гойл из другой части комнаты. — Как дела? 

— Заткнитесь, — шикнул на них Малфой. — Я слышу шаги. 

В комнате воцарилась тишина. Шаги приблизились к двери, послышался скрип петель, а потом в проеме возникла фигура. Некто шагнул в комнату, тихо притворил за собой дверь. Драко досчитал до трех и включил свет. 

Под прицелом пяти волшебных палочек стоял Гарри Поттер. 

— Что происходит? — недоуменно спросил он, потрогав кончик палочки Малфоя. 

— Мерлин, принесло же тебя, — фыркнул Драко, снова гася свет. — На исходную. 

Слизеринцы послушно вернулись на места, а Поттера Драко пришлось оттащить к стене за собой. 

— Так что происходит? — повторил вопрос Поттер минут пять спустя. 

— Ждем извращенца, который решил изнасиловать твоего парня, — коротко пояснил Блейз. 

— Что? Драко? Почему я ничего не знаю?

— Не хотел тебя расстраивать. Сам бы разобрался, — нехотя ответил Малфой. 

— Сам? Это с помощью Нотта, Забини, Гойла и Паркинсон? Хорошее «сам» у тебя.

— Ну прости. Просто… Он писал записки… И их содержание… Тебе было бы неприятно. Даже мне было неприятно. 

— Да всем было, — вклинилась Панси. — Этот гондон там такого наваял. Член бы ему отрезать. 

— Красными чернилами? — задумчиво спросил Гарри. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Малфой даже забыл, что нужно говорить шепотом. А потом вся картина сложилась в его голове. Гойл был почти прав: автором был человек, который никогда ничего подобного не писал. 

— О, Мерлин и Моргана… — послышался из темноты голос Блейза, до него, видимо, тоже дошло. — Мы, наверно, пойдем. 

— Ну вот, зачем ты о нас напомнил, я бы послушала. 

— А я не хочу. И то, что вы с Ноттом там делаете, тоже слышать не хочу. 

— Это потому, что мы тебя к себе не зовем. 

Драко откинул голову назад, облокотившись на стену. Поттер молчал, только дышал рядом. 

— Зачем ты показал им всем? — шепотом спросил он, когда слизеринцы, переругиваясь, все-таки покинули комнату. 

— Я не знал, что они от тебя, почерк же не твой, да и это просто… 

— Кошмар? 

— Да. 

— Прости. 

— Это ты меня прости. Я даже представить себе не мог, что это ты. 

— Блейз как-то сказал, что тебе такое нравится. Вот хотел сделать приятное. Вслух я не могу, ты же знаешь.

— Врет. А прытко пишущее перо зачем?

— Ты мой почерк не разбираешь, сам же вечно жалуешься на него. 

— А почему без подписи? 

— Да кто еще осмелится написать такое парню Гарри Поттера? 

Малфой рассмеялся. 

— Да уж… Ты, Гарри, тоже не пиши такого парню Гарри Поттера. А то этот парень тебя прибьет ненароком. 

— Ладно. Но раз я пришел, может, исполним то, что я там понаписал?

— Нет. 

— Почему? Ты что, злишься? 

— Просто у меня нет никакого лона жемчужин и прочей лабуды, что ты там напридумывал. И смею надеяться, что у тебя между ног тоже все по-старому. 

— Ну что там? — терпеливо спросил Тео у прижавшейся ухом к двери Панси. 

— Болтают. 

— Блин, Панси, твоя рука щупает мои яйца… — возмутился Нотт. 

— Идиот, я спиной к тебе стою. 

— Блейз?

— Это не я. 

В темноте коридора раздался раскатистый хохот. 

— Я догадался, где у мужчины жемчужины, — радостно сообщил Гойл.


End file.
